Grumping, Gaming and saving the world
by Soarain
Summary: When the humble Game Grumps, Jon, Arin, Suzy and Barry are sucked into the world of Kirby how will they handle the new life and challenges thrown upon them? Mild swearing. Violence for later chapters.


_Now before I start this story, let me tell you what it is about. It's about two men. Two young men, who like any other being, enjoy their time together. One of these men approached the other, and decided they should band together for the greater good. So these men, Arin Hansen joined his friend Jonathon Jafari in an adventure._

_An adventure we like to call_

**_Game Grumps._**

* * *

Early 2012

Jon was eagerly waiting the first and only adventure using an object that could simulator fictional events, events you could interact with, he and Arin would embark on their newest journey. But that would have to wait for now. Arin was busily plugging things into other things, arranging a microphone at the front of their couch. Meanwhile Jon was sitting on the right side of the couch, a "_SNES_" controller in hand. After a quick discussion the two decided to play one of their all time favourites, Kirby. By Arin, Jon was given the royalties of pressing the cartridge into its compatible slot, pressing firmly, but softly, until the game clicked.

He leaned back and placed himself into the seat readying him for a life changing moment. The first grump session. Arin was sitting next to him just as happy.

**"Oh my god I am so ready dude!"** Jon was bouncing in his seat, he knew they were being recorded for the first time, he just could not hold in his excitement! **"Calm down Jon geez"** Arin reassured his friend and they both looked up amazed as the game came on.

But out of nowhere, the power cut. All the electricity in the house disappeared like nothing. **"Whoa what the fuck. Suzy?!"** Arin got up from his seat, trying to use whatever light from the outside to find his way out. Eventually Arin made his way to the same room his girlfriend was in at the time. He spotted her immediately thanks to the laptop she was using had a warm glow. Arin softened at the sight of her, she was so beautiful and one day he was hoping her could marry her. Right now she was huddled up on their bed, a glimmer of terror in her eyes. **"No baby it's alright, probably just a shortage or something."** Arin placed himself next to her, embracing her for comfort.

Meanwhile Jon was lounging on the couch. **"Arrrriiiiin"** He whined for Arin to come back into the room as for he was sensationally bored. Jon shot up from the couch when he heard someone come into the room. He could hear a click of a switch, or a button came before a flash of light from a torch. Jon turned to the light to notice it was Barry holding the torch, his long-time roommate. **"Barrryyy"** Jon whined again, Barry tilting his head and shrugging. Unfortunately Barry was mute.

Years ago both he and Jon where out at a park. They where chating about everyday life when they were walking a track. But someone had decided to violently run into Barry with a bicycle. Later that day the covered the story via social media said that the cyclist was heavily intoxicated and was not watching their way. The person flew off their bike and was relatively unharmed, but Barry had suffered the brute opposite. He had his shin fractured when the bike rammed into it and he was thrown to the ground. His head hit the ground and he was extremely lucky that he did not hit any vital parts of the brain but he had damaged the Broca area. The Broca area just so happens to be the part of the brain responsible for speech. He was in hospital of a total of a month and a week, as his shin was not healing as fast as the doctors would have liked it to. When Jon came to visit his friend, his reaction to Barry's sudden disability was a hard and emotional one. Barry repetitively trying to tell his friend that he was sorry.

Jon had been very protective of Barry ever since then. He'd often walk a step ahead and watch attentively for any other idiot who would try to harm him whenever they went out. Barry noticed this, but he let Jon continue because he knew Jon would much prefer having the thought of Barry being safe then a grumpy friend complaining how he couldn't be allowed to walk in time.

Back to present day, Jon sighed as he got up. He wanted to go to where Arin was. Jon went to walk past Barry, heading towards where he believed Arin went when Barry stopped him mid way gesturing for him to turn around. **"Barry let me pass!"** Jon attempted pushed Barry out of the way but Barry grabbed his head and turned it to the TV. There was static on the screen, despite the fact everything else had no power.** "Holy shit."** Jon felt as if he could shit bricks there. He turned back to Barry who was just as shocked. Barry went to say something, but nothing came out. However Jon could make out that he was trying to say due to his experience other the course of a few years. _**"I'm going to tell Arin"**_ so Jon nodded, Jon went onto his knees to check out what was wrong with the TV. Barry turned around just as Jon touched the screen and tried to scream for him to stop. Jon yelped in pain as a there was a blinding flash of pink light. Barry stumbled back in utter shock as he watched his friend's body get warped, spun and finally sucked into the screen. He fell backwards and tumbled over the couch. Barry trembled as he pulled himself to the couch and nervously peered over. Jon was gone. But the screen faintly showed something. Barry squinted at the screen. He could read faint pink text 'player one entered, three players missing' Barry's jaw dropped. He had to tell Arin.

Arin and Suzy where sleeping comfortably, snuggled in each other's embrace. But when they got a unexpected visitor both Arin and Suzy shot out of bed quicker then that damn weasel when Barry crashed through the door. **"Barry what the fuck!?"** Arin was angry, one he didn't knock, two they were sleeping! Barry got to his feet, waving his hands in front of his face in an innocence act. Arin calmed down, breathing heavily. He shot the typical **_"What the hell do you want?"_ **look. Barry fumbled around for a notebook and a pen on the counter, knowing that no game of charades would do justice for what he was trying to say. Arin leaned on one side impatiently. Barry scrawled something on the paper in a panicked flurry. Arin took the paper from Barry once he tore it from the pocket notebook. **"Bullshit"** Arin said raising a furrowed brow at the writing on the paper. Barry's face drooped as he shook his head in dismay. **"Prove it"** Barry gestured to the grump room, before running off. **"What did it say?"** Suzy asked Arin as he threw the paper into a bin **"It said Jon got sucked into the TV. I know it's a fucking joke; they do it all the time. We don't even have power!"** Arin walked out of the room with Suzy in tail.

They made it to the grump room Barry standing behind the couch. Barry pointed to the TV screen as they entered in. Arin and Suzy both where pretty puzzled. **"How did you- look it doesn't matter. Jon get out here"** Arin was annoyed, but he got no response. He sighed heavily and he went to turn the TV off. Barry reached for him to pull him away but he was not fast enough. For the same thing that happened to Jon just happened to Arin. Suzy screamed for Arin but she was too late. **"Barry what did you do!?"** Suzy had tears in her eyes and she stood him down. Barry mouthed, _**'I-I-I didn't do anything!'**_ Suzy dropped to the TV and reached out as if she could grab Arin out of the screen. Knowing that she'd suffer the same fate Barry turned away covering his face with a feeling of defeat.

The screen was now displaying '3 players, one player remaining' Barry sighed, knowing that no matter what he tried to do that he had to go in. Reluctantly, he touched the screen and cringed as everything around him began to warp and fade. He was thrown hard onto something flat and was winded for a few seconds. Getting up he looked around. Everything was blocky and colourful. He noticed the something pink and rounded. It looked somewhat like Kirby. But it had brown hair, a gracious beard and a beige military cap.

_Was that Jon?_


End file.
